twoja_twarz_brzmi_znajomofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Urszula
Urszula Beata Kasprzak, bardziej znana jako Urszula (ur. 7 lutego 1960 w Lublinie) - polska piosenkarka rockowa i autorka tekstów. Karierę piosenkarki rozpoczęła w 1977. W 1982 rozpoczęła współpracę z Budką Suflera, śpiewając piosenki, które stały się hitami: „Luz blues, w niebie same dziury”, „Dmuchawce, latawce, wiatr”, „Malinowy król” czy „Powiedz, ile masz lat”. W zespole poznała gitarzystę Stanisława Zybowskiego, który stał się jej głównym kompozytorem (m.in. hitu „Rysa na szkle”), a z czasem mężem. W 1990 wspólnie wyjechali na cztery lata do USA. Po powrocie do Polski nagrała przełomową, hardrockową, płytę Biała droga, której sprzedano 800 tys. egzemplarzy, lansując takie przeboje jak „Na sen” czy „Konik na biegunach”. Życiorys Wczesne lata Urodziła się i wychowywała w Lublinie. Jej rodzice pracowali w państwowej firmie odzieżowej, gdzie jej ojciec w zakładzie był członkiem zespołu pieśni i tańca ludowego. W dzieciństwie uczyła się gry na fortepianie i akordeonie w ognisku muzycznym. Ukończyła VIII Liceum Ogólnokształcące im. Zofii Nałkowskiej w Lublinie. Uczęszczała także na zajęcia w lubelskim Studium Piosenki. Podjęła studia na Wydziale Wychowania Muzycznego na UMCS w Lublinie. Kariera Początki Jako 15-latka brała udział w eliminacjach do XI Festiwalu Piosenki Radzieckiej w Zielonej Górze, ale bez sukcesów. Przy trzeciej próbie, w 1977, gdy miała 17 lat, za wykonanie piosenki „Kopciuszek” wygrała finał zielonogórskiego XIII Festiwalu Piosenki Radzieckiej, zdobywając główną nagrodę – Złoty Samowar. Aleksander Bardiniwręczając nagrodę powiedział, że „byłaby dobrą aktorką śpiewającą”. W 1978 z piosenką „Umieć żyć” wystąpiła w koncercie debiutantów na XVI Krajowym Festiwalu Piosenki Polskiej w Opolu. Niedługo po udziale w festiwalu zaprzestała śpiewania, by skupić się na studiach. Na pierwszym roku, w 1980 przyjęła propozycję wystąpienia w zespole wokalnym Ryszarda Kniata (późniejszego lidera zespołu Klincz), towarzyszącym wykonawcom zagranicznym podczas XX Międzynarodowego Festiwalu Piosenki w Sopocie. W tym samym czasie nagrała w poznańskim studio sześć piosenek z Ryszardem Kniatem do teksu Andrzeja Kosmali, w tym „Miłość utraconych szans”, „Z każdym kilometrem kocham bardziej” i „Królowa Kier”, oraz towarzyszyła Majce Jeżowskiej w chórkach w nagraniu jej debiutanckiej płyty. Współpraca z Budką Suflera Na przełomie lat 1981 i 1982 Romuald Lipko, lider zespołu Budka Suflera, za namową dziennikarza Jerzego Janiszewskiego, zgodził się skomponować dla Urszuli kilka piosenek. Nagrań dokonano 15 czerwca 1982 roku w poznańskim studio Polskiego Radia. Na gitarze grał Jan Borysewicz. Były to utrzymane w poprockowej stylistyce utwory: „Fatamorgana '82”, „Bogowie i demony” i „Luz blues w niebie same dziury”. Powstały do nich zawodowe wideoklipy, dzięki czemu zaistniała w świadomości słuchaczy. Jej stylizację wymyśliła Aleksandra Laska-Wołek. Piosenką „Fatamorgana '82” zadebiutowała w lipcu w jednym z sobotnich bloków programu Zapraszamy do Trójki Programu III Polskiego Radia. Tydzień później była notowana na liście przebojów tej radiostacji. Pozostałe utwory ukazały się pod koniec 1982 na pierwszym singlu Urszuli i także szybko podbiły krajowe listy przebojów. Lipko postanowił komponować dla Urszuli kolejne piosenki, co dało początek wieloletniej współpracy piosenkarki z Budką Suflera jako zespołem towarzyszącym. Na początku 1983 roku na listy przebojów trafił utwór „Ciotka P.”. Największy sukces odniosła ballada „Dmuchawce, latawce, wiatr”, która w konkursie Polskiego Radia i Telewizji została uznana za Największy przebój roku. Utwór doczekał się także anglojęzycznej wersji „Slowly Waking”, która weszła na listę przebojów Radia Luksemburg. Kolejnymi przebojami stały się ballada „Michelle ma belle”, „Rodezja – finezja” oraz hardrockowa „Totalna hipnoza”. Nagrania znalazły się na debiutanckim albumie studyjnym piosenkarki, zatytułowanym po prostu Urszula, wydany w tym samym roku. W 1984 przedstawiła odmienny, mniej rockowy, zdominowany przez instrumenty klawiszowe repertuar. „Malinowy król”, okazał się jednym z największych przebojów roku. Później popularność zyskały kolejne piosenki przygotowane na drugi album: „Podwórkowa kalkomania”, ballada „Wielki odlot”, „Szał sezonowej mody” i „Twoje zdrowie mała”. Przez kilka lat jeździła z zespołem Budka Suflera jako „gość specjalny” by zaśpiewać kilka piosenek, w tym także z Felicjanem Andrzejczakiem („Noc komety”) i Krzysztofem Cugowskim („Jest taki samotny dom” i „Cień wielkiej góry”). W tym czasie artystka zdobyła nagrody na zagranicznych festiwalach piosenki: drugie miejsce na szwedzkim Festiwalu Krajów Nadbałtyckich w Karlshamn, nagrodę pisma „Mlada fronta” na czeskim festiwalu Intertalent'83 w Pradze, a także wygrane na festiwalach w Berlinie, Dreźnie, Rostocku i Norymberdze. W 1985, z opóźnieniem zostały wydane na albumie, zatytułowanym Malinowy król. Urszula zadebiutowała na kinowym ekranie, grając samą siebie w melodramacie Ryszarda Rydzewskiego Alabama (1984), w którym, wraz z Budką Suflera, wykonywała piosenki z nowej płyty. Na listy przebojów trafiła wówczas pochodząca z filmu wokaliza „Temat Bożeny”, która również pochodzi z drugiej płyty. W 1986 nagrała materiał na trzeci album, który pierwotnie miał mieć tytuł jak premierowy utwór „Próba sił”, który był obecny na listach przebojów. W efekcie jednak ten utwór nie znalazł się na albumie, zatytułowanym Urszula 3 z 1987 roku, gdzie przedstawiono bardziej gitarowe brzmienie. Wydawnictwo promowane było przez hit „Powiedz, ile masz lat”, a na listy przebojów trafiły jeszcze single: „Kto zamiast mnie”, „Jestem ogniem”, „Bez toastów” i „Czeska biżuteria”. Inna działalność w latach 80. Poza nagraniami z Budką Suflera, w 1984 wzięła udział w programie muzycznym Katarzyny Gärtner Żeglując w dobry czas, gdzie zaprezentowała piosenkę „Polka idolka” (sł. Jerzy Kleyny), która trafiła na płytę obok takich wykonawców jak Grzegorz Markowski, Dżem czy Wanda i Banda. Wkrótce Roman Załuski zaangażował Urszulę do komedii erotycznej Och, Karol (1985), gdzie po raz pierwszy pojawiła się w roli aktorskiej jako Jola, koleżanka z pracy tytułowego bohatera (w tej roli Jan Piechociński). Film okazał się hitem frekwencyjnym, a promowała go piosenka „Baw mnie” (muz. Seweryn Krajewski, sł. Jacek Cygan), zaśpiewana przez Urszulę w duecie z Sewerynem Krajewskim. Wcielała się również w różne role aktorskie w etiudach programu TVP2 Jarmark, gdzie gościnnie wzięła udział w teledysku pastiszu autorstwa prowadzących program Włodzimierza Zientarskiego, Krzysztofa Szewczyka i Wojciecha Pijanowskiego „Były sobie świnki trzy (sport, muzyka oraz gry)”. Wystąpiła też w Teatrze Telewizji TVP dla najmłodszych widzów w spektaklu Aleksandra Czekanowskiego i Macieja Kosińskiego Raz swawolny Tadeuszek(1985) na podstawie bajek Stanisława Jachowicza z muzyką Krzesimira Dębskiego, gdzie zaśpiewała dwie piosenki - „Mały Oleś” i „Pan kotek był chory” jako sanitariuszka w duecie z Janem Prochyrą. W 1987 ukazała się książka pt. Bliscy nieznajomi: Ludzie z okładek z wywiadem „Dmuchawce, latawce, fiat” z Urszulą, opublikowanym w tygodniku „Razem”. Zagrała potem postać pokojówki żony dyplomaty (Grażyna Barszczewska) w pierwszym odcinku serialu kryminalnego Pawła Pitery Na kłopoty... Bednarski (1986) oraz wystąpiła w roli koleżanki z pracy głównego bohatera (Jerzy Zelnik) w telewizyjnym melodramacie Załuskiego Głód serca (1986). Zaśpiewała też utwór „Sweet, Sweet Tulipan” (muz. Andrzej Korzyński, sł. Jacek Cygan), będący tematem przewodnim serialu telewizyjnego Janusza Dymka Tulipan (1986). Z kolei w komedii Romana Załuskiego Galimatias, czyli kogel-mogel II (1989) wykonała piosenkę „Bądź zawsze blisko mnie” (muz. Seweryn Krajewski, sł. Marek Dagnan). W 1986 Urszula zadebiutowała jako autorka tekstu dwóch piosenek zespołu Klincz - „Pod latarnią” i „Koty”. Ten pierwszy utwór w anglojęzycznej wersji „Light Up My Senses” znalazł się na składance Music from Poland at Midem '86 (1986). Natomiast album zespołu Klincz zatytułowany Jak lodu bryła, który był firmowany z Urszulą i zawierał ich dwa dotychczasowe wspólne przeboje, trafił na rynek w roku 1988. Użyczyła także swojego głosu na ścieżce dźwiękowej Stan strachu (1989) nagranej przez Obywatela G.C. do filmu Stan strachu (1989) w reżyserii Janusza Kijowskiego. Przemiana stylistyczna W lutym 1987 wyruszyła w półroczną trasę koncertową po USA. Ważniejsze miejsca występów to: Beacon Theatre na Broadwayu, dyskoteka Red Parrot na Manhattanie, polonijny klub Polonez w Chicago, Cardinale Club, a także uczelnie w miastach, takich jak m.in.: Filadelfia, Waszyngton, Detroit, Chicago, Nowy Jork, Boston. W 1988 roku powróciła z USA i wydała ostatni album nagrany z Budką Suflera, a pierwszy wyprodukowany przez Stanisława Zybowskiego, zatytułowany Czwarty raz. Na tej płycie po raz pierwszy zaśpiewała także własne teksty. Połowę piosenek skomponował jej dotychczasowy kompozytor Romuald Lipko, a drugą połowę, Zybowski. Płyta przeszła jednak bez echa, promowana umiarkowanymi przebojami „Raz”, „Czy to miłość to co czuję” i „Niebanalne życie”. Teledyski do tych piosenek zrealizowano w „Hard rock cafe” w Chicago, nad jeziorem Michigan i na ulicach Nowego Yorku, a ich montażem w Polsce zajęła się Małgorzata Potocka. Z USA Urszula przywiozła ponadto pierwszy polski album kompaktowy z muzyką rozrywkową, zatytułowany The Best of Urszula & Budka Suflera, wydany przez Rock Studio z Nowego Jorku. Zawierał on największe przeboje wokalistki oraz trzy utwory z płyty Czwarty raz nagrane w języku angielskim: „Life”, „Is It Love” i „Getaway Car”. W 1989 roku Urszula wystąpiła podczas koncertu Polska Promocja na Międzynarodowym Festiwalu Piosenki w Sopocie z nowym zespołem Jumbo, którego liderem był Zybowski. Zaprezentowała nowy, bardziej drapieżny, rockowy wizerunek oraz kolejny przebój, balladę „Rysa na szkle”. Na niektóre listy przebojów trafił później utwór „Smutno jest w zoo”. Lata 1990-1994 spędziła w USA, gdzie koncertowała dla polskiej i amerykańskiej publiczności. W 1992 roku na rynek trafił album, nagrany z Jumbo, zatytułowany Urszula & Jumbo. Materiał z płyty był zmasterowany w „Starke Lake Studios” na Florydzie. Chórki na płycie zaśpiewał m.in. Stanisław Soyka. Oprócz „Rysy na szkle”, tutaj w wersji anglo-polskojęzycznej jako „I Am On My Own”, i „Smutno jest w zoo”, krążek nie przyniósł żadnych innych hitów, kompletnie pozbawiony promocji i zignorowany przez wszystkie czołowe stacje radiowe i telewizyjne. W tym samym roku ukazały się również kompilacje: Best of Budka Suflera & Urszula oraz wydana w USA w limitowanym nakładzie z okazji jubileuszu dziesięciolecia jej działalności artystycznej, Greatest Hits of Urszula z niemal identycznym zestawem nagrań. Wielki powrót W 1994 roku Urszula wzięła udział w amerykańskiej trasie koncertowej Budki Suflera z okazji dwudziestolecia istnienia zespołu, kontynuowanej z nią także w Polsce. Wokalistka postanowiła przypomnieć się na polskim rynku utworem „Bez ciebie nie ma mnie”, na płycie wydanym w nowej wersji dwa lata później jako „Euforia” oraz coverem szlagieru „Konik na biegunach”. Dopiero ten cover przywrócił Urszulę na szczyt. Rok później umiarkowaną popularność zdobyła ballada „Woodstock '94”. Absolutny przełom nastąpił dopiero w 1996 roku, kiedy na listy przebojów trafił jeden z największych hitów w karierze Urszuli, „Na Sen”. 21 marca na rynek trafił album artystki, zatytułowany Biała droga. Poza „Konikiem na biegunach” i coverem utworu Led Zeppelin wszystkie utwory na płytę stworzyli Urszula i Stanisław Zybowski. Utrzymany w rockowej stylistyce album szybko zyskał miano multiplatynowej płyty, okazał się największym bestsellerem w karierze piosenkarki, osiągając nakład ponad 300 tys. egzemplarzy. Na szczyty list przebojów trafiły również: „Niebo dla Ciebie”, „Ja płaczę” i już w 1997 tytułowa „Biała droga”. Wkrótce po premierze płyty Urszula uczestniczyła w festiwalu w Opolu oraz Sopot Rock Festiwal, a także na koncercie „Przystanek Woodstock” dla trzydziestotysięcznej widowni na lotnisku pod Szczecinem. Jeszcze w 1996 roku zarejestrowała materiał na płytę koncertową, zatytułowaną Akustycznie, która ukazała się 6 grudnia i zdobyła status platynowej płyty, z nakładem ponad 120 tys. sprzedanych sztuk. W nagraniach udział gościnnie wzięli m.in. Jan Borysewicz i José Torres. Ta płyta przyniosła także przebój „Coraz mniej”, który jest polskojęzyczną wersją piosenki „Wishing Well” z płyty Urszula & Jumbo. Materiał promowała również nowa wersja hitu „Dmuchawce, latawce, wiatr”. W 1997 Urszula nagrała piosenkę „Co się z tobą dzieje” na składankę nagrań różnych wykonawców „Być wolnym”, która w nowej wersji trafiła również na jej kolejny album. W tym samym roku nagrała w duecie z Kayah premierowe nagranie „Uwierz, to nie ja”, umieszczone na kompilacji „Playboy Play...”, firmowaną przez miesięcznik Playboy. 23 listopada 1998 wydała album, zatytułowany Supernova, który uzyskał status platynowej płyty i nakład ponad 120 tys. sztuk. Album przyniósł jeden z najpopularniejszych przebojów roku, „Anioł wie...” i nową wersję nagrania „Rysa na szkle”. Na listy przebojów trafiły także single „Dnie-ye!”, „Żegnaj więc” i „Depresja”. 26 kwietnia 2001 roku wydała kolejny album, zatytułowany Udar, nagrany w całości w domowym studio Urszuli i Stanisława Zybowskiego, Vega Studio. Płyta promowana była przez single: „Udar”, „Piesek twist”, „Klub samotnych serc” i „Progress”, które odniosły umiarkowany sukces. Album nie powtórzył sukcesu poprzednich płyt, został jednak nagrodzony złotą płytą za sprzedaż 35 tys. kopii. 25 sierpnia podczas 38. festiwalu sopockiego Urszula otrzymała statuetkę Bursztynowego Słowika za całokształt dokonań artystycznych. Również w 2001 roku do zespołu Urszuli dołączył znany gitarzysta rockowy Maciej Gładysz, zastępujący na koncertach chorego Stanisława Zybowskiego (zm. 22 listopada 2001 w warszawskim szpitalu Akademii Medycznej). 17 czerwca 2002 roku ukazał się dwupłytowy album The Best przygotowany przez Urszulę i jej męża z okazji dwudziestolecia pracy artystycznej. Na pierwszej płycie zebrano 12 największych przebojów Urszuli autorstwa Zybowskiego. Kompilację wzbogacił także jeden premierowy utwór „To, co było raz (nie wróci już)”, który ukazał się na singlu promującym tę kolekcję. Na drugiej, w wersjach koncertowych, umieszczono 11 utworów – pięć przebojów z lat 80. i 5 z lat 90. oraz cover „Rock’n’roll” z repertuaru Led Zeppelin. Album uzyskał status złotej płyty, osiągając sprzedaż ponad 35 tys. sztuk. Dekada oczekiwania W 2002 roku, jako dodatek do miesięcznika „Przyjaciółka”, ukazał się pierwszy w karierze wokalistki album z kolędami. W 2003 roku Urszula wzięła udział w projekcie RMF FM i nagrała dwa covery światowych przebojów z polskimi tekstami na płytę RMF FM – Moja i Twoja muzyka: „Kto by Cię chciał pokochać” z repertuaru Boba Marleya („Could You Be Loved”), do którego zrealizowano teledysk, oraz „Jeśli mnie nie znasz” z repertuaru grupy Simply Red („If You Don’t Know Me By Now”). W tym samym roku Urszula wzięła też udział w kampanii społecznej Możesz zdążyć przed rakiem, w ramach której zaśpiewała piosenkę „Gdy mi ciebie zabraknie” na płycie Ladies oraz wystąpiła w galowym koncercie, promującym ten album, nagrany przez czołowe polskie wokalistki. W tym samym roku wydała minialbum z piosenkami dla dzieci, będący dodatkiem do tygodnika „Gala”. 22 listopada 2003 roku na rynek trafiła kolejna kompilacja hitów Urszuli, Złota kolekcja. Baw mnie. W maju 2004 roku Urszula wzięła udział w specjalnym koncercie Budki Suflera, zorganizowanym podczas festiwalu w Opolu dla uczczenia 30-lecia zespołu. Zaraz potem, 5 lipca, ukazała się następna kompilacja, GWIAZDY XX WIEKU: Urszula, największe przeboje, część 1, która w rzeczywistości powtarzała piosenki z płyty Akustycznie. Ponad dwa miesiące później, 20 września, została wydana druga część kompilacji, GWIAZDY XX WIEKU: Urszula, największe przeboje, część 2, zawierająca przeboje, które Urszula wylansowała po swoim powrocie na rynek muzyczny w połowie lat dziewięćdziesiątych. Na początku 2005 roku Urszula, wspólnie z innymi czołowymi polskimi wokalistami, nagrała utwór „Pokonamy fale” w ramach akcji charytatywnej na rzecz ofiar tsunami na Oceanie Indyjskim. We wrześniu wydała singiel „Dziś już wiem”, który dedykowała zmarłemu mężowi. Utwór, wyprodukowany przez Krzysztofa Pszonę i samą Urszulę, okazał się wielkim przebojem, jednak zapowiadany wówczas nowy album nie ukazał się przez blisko pięć kolejnych lat. W grudniu, jako dodatek do „Gazety Wyborczej”, ukazał się kolejny album wokalistki z kolędami, nagrany wspólnie z Poznańskim Chórem Chłopięcym. W czerwcu 2006 roku Urszula pojawiła się na festiwalu w Opolu. Wystąpiła w dwóch koncertach: w Superjedynkach wykonała hit „Dziś już wiem”, który walczył o tytuł Przeboju roku, zaś podczas koncertu Premiery Gwiazd zaśpiewała utwór „Nie znam”, na płycie wydany jako „Kayla”. W 2007 roku nagrała z zespołem Vino piosenkę „To ja”, a w 2008 roku utwór „Pierwszy wiersz” z zespołem Czarno-Czarni na jego płytę Nudny Świat z 2009 roku. W drugiej połowie 2009 roku gościnnie wystąpiła z Budką Suflera na koncertach z okazji 35-lecia istnienia zespołu: w sierpniu podczas Sopot Hit Festiwal, w październiku w katowickim Spodku oraz w listopadzie na kilku koncertach w USA. Kolejny powrót W czerwcu 2009 roku radiową premierę miał pierwszy od czterech lat singiel Urszuli, „Wstaje nowy dzień”, zwiastujący nową płytę. Singiel ten przez kilka miesięcy gościł na listach przebojów w wielu lokalnych rozgłośniach radiowych. 9 kwietnia 2010 wydała album studyjny, zatytułowany Dziś już wiem. Nowe piosenki utrzymane były w stylistyce soft rockowej. Płytę promował utwór „Każdy z nas ma”, skomponowany przez gitarzystę zespołu Wilki, Mikisa Cupasa. Obok Pilcha, Zybowskiego i Cupasa wśród kompozytorów nowych utworów znaleźli się także Sebastian Piekarek, Jarosław Kidawa i Marcin Trojanowicz. Kilka piosenek pochodziło także z publishingu. Teksty do utworów napisali, oprócz samej wokalistki, Krzysztof Jaryczewski, Beata Kozidrak, Luiza Staniec, Maciej Winogrodzki i Grzegorz Walczak. Album wyprodukował Maciej Gładysz, który po śmierci Stanisława Zybowskiego został kierownikiem muzycznym zespołu Urszuli. Na listy przebojów trafił jeszcze utwór „Skaczę na dach”. Album uzyskał status złotej płyty i nakład 15 tys. sztuk. 6 sierpnia album ten został dodatkowo wydany na karcie pamięci, jako pierwsze polskie wydawnictwo wydane w formacie Flash Music. 29 października ukazała się reedycja albumu, zawierająca CD z utworami z podstawowej wersji płyty oraz DVD z 17 teledyskami Urszuli, wyselekcjonowanymi z całego okresu jej kariery. W znalezieniu pierwszych klipów pomagali fani. Reedycję płyty promował utwór „Ten drugi”. 22 sierpnia 2011 ukazały się kompaktowe reedycje wszystkich czterech albumów Urszuli nagranych z Budką Suflera. W 2012 roku, wspólnie z zespołem Jary Band, nagrała piosenkę „Jesteś tu”, promującą jego album „Trudno powiedzieć”. 27 sierpnia 2013 ukazał się dziesiąty studyjny album artystki, utrzymana w rockowej stylistyce płyta Eony snu. Zapowiadał ją singiel „Miłość”, będący polskojęzyczną, a do tego balladową wersją skomponowanego przez Stanisława Zybowskiego utworu „I Really Have To Go” z płyty Urszula & Jumbo. Kolejnym singlem promującym płytę był utwór „Kamienie”. Głównym kompozytorem i producentem albumu był gitarzysta Piotr Mędrzak, który po odejściu Macieja Gładysza z zespołu w 2011, został jego nowym kierownikiem muzycznym. Znalazły się na niej również trzy kompozycje Sebastiana Piekarka. Urszula napisała większość tekstów, była też współkompozytorką kilku piosenek i współproducentką płyty. Album został nagrany z wykorzystaniem sprzętu analogowego. Masteringiem zajął się Greg Calbi, znany ze współpracy m.in. z Johnem Lennonem. W kwietniu 2014 odbyła się płytowa premiera projektu Miłość mi wszystko wyjaśniła, w którym Urszula wzięła udział obok takich artystów jak Andrzej Piaseczny, Piotr Cugowskiczy Ania Wyszkoni, stworzonego dla uczczenia kanonizacji Jana Pawła II. Tekstami utworów były wiersze Papieża, do których Robert Janson skomponował muzykę. Urszula wykonała utwory „Za te chwile” i „Dziewczyna zawiedziona”. 27 maja ukazał się album Wielki odlot 2 – Najlepsze 80-te z 10 największymi przebojami Urszuli z lat 80. nagranymi na nowo oraz dwoma premierowymi singlami: „Wielki odlot 2” oraz „Mała”. Okazją do wydania albumu było trzydziestolecie pracy artystycznej wokalistki. Masteringiem płyty zajęli się Drew Lavyne i Ted Jensen ze Sterling Sound w USA. 30 maja podczas festiwalu TOPtrendy Urszula, jako pierwsza polska artystka, po raz drugi w karierze odebrała nagrodę Bursztynowy Słowik za całokształt twórczości. 2 grudnia album Wielki odlot 2 – Najlepsze 80-te został wydany na płycie winylowej. 8 stycznia 2015 Urszula została odznaczona przez Ministerstwo Kultury i Dziedzictwa Narodowego Brązowym Medalem „Zasłużony Kulturze Gloria Artis”. W tym samym roku nagrała z zespołem Pectus utwór „Za kogo ty się masz” na jego płytę Kobiety, zawierającą duety z najważniejszymi wokalistkami w historii polskiej muzyki. 13 listopada tego samego roku w serii wytwórni Sony Music „Lubię polskie” ukazała się składanka przebojów Urszuli z lat 1994-2001. 20 listopada 2015 odbyła się premiera dwupłytowego albumu z dyskami CD i DVD Biała droga Live - Woodstock Festival Poland 2015, stanowiącego zapis koncertu, który Urszula z zespołem zagrała z okazji dwudziestolecia wydania płyty Biała droga, stanowiącej jej największy sukces komercyjny. Koncert miał miejsce w nocy z 29 na 30 lipca 2015 na scenie Akademii Sztuk Przepięknych podczas 21. Przystanku Woodstock. W jego trakcie zostały zaprezentowane głównie wszystkie piosenki z albumu Biała droga. Partie nagrane w oryginale przez Kostka Joriadisa gościnnie wykonał Damian Ukeje. Wiosną 2016 Urszula odbyła swoją pierwszą w Polsce klubową trasę koncertową „XX-lecie Białej Drogi”, z okazji wydania jubileuszowej reedycji albumu Biała droga. Najlepsze wykonania poszczególnych piosenek z tej płyty zebrano na dwupłytowym albumie z dyskami CD i DVD „Biała droga Live”, który został wydany 16 września 2016. Jako bonus na płycie DVD umieszczono dwa nagrania z Festiwalu Piosenki w Opolu z 1996 roku. Kilka miesięcy wcześniej, tj. 25 marca 2016, z okazji jubileuszu wydania albumu Biała droga, ukazała się jego reedycja zawierająca materiał zremasterowany z oryginalnych taśm. Wydawnictwo zostało wzbogacone o nagranie „Król w malinach”, będące jednym z dwóch utworów, które nie weszły pierwotnie na album. Drugiej z piosenek, „Zły”, nie udało się odnaleźć na taśmach-matkach, dlatego z powodu złej jakości nagrania została pominięta na płycie i udostępniona jedynie na fanpage'u Urszuli. Po 20 latach od premiery album ten został również po raz pierwszy wydany na płycie winylowej. W kwietniu zaprezentowała singiel „Sztylet”, skomponowany przez nią wspólnie z Piotrem Mędrzakiem, z tekstem napisanym przez nią z Piotrem Wróblem z zespołu Akurat. Jesienią 2016 Urszula odbyła swoją pierwszą w Polsce akustyczną trasę koncertową, „Urszula Akustycznie – Największe przeboje”, zorganizowaną w największych salach koncertowych, z gościnnym udziałem kwartetu smyczkowego Aukso. Występ w Pałacu Młodzieży w Katowicach udokumentowano koncertowym albumem Urszula z kwartetem smyczkowym – Złote przeboje akustycznie, wydanym 17 lutego 2017 roku i zawierającym największe przeboje wokalistki z jej całej kariery. Wiosną 2017 Urszula wyruszyła z kwartetem Aukso na drugą część tego tournee. W styczniu i sierpniu 2017 roku Urszula wystąpiła m.in. z Beatą Kozidrak i Krzysztofem Cugowskim w koncercie Zakochani w Lublinie z okazji 700. urodzin miasta Lublin z piosenkami Kolejka napowietrzna i Dzień Dobry Panie Lu skomponowanymi przez Tomasza Momota. W 2018 roku świętuje 35-lecie swojej działalności. W lutym i marcu koncertowała w kilku miastach m.in w Poznaniu, Gdańsku i w Krakowie w ramach trasy koncertowej Najlepsze 80-te.''Trasę kontynuowała jesienią. W styczniu Urszula wydała singiel ''O mnie o Tobie. Producentem piosenki jest Marcin Bors, autorami tekstu piosenki jest Urszula, Patryk Kumór i Pele Loriano. Życie prywatne Była związana z Pawłem Markowskim, perkusistą Maanamu. W 1985 poznała swojego przyszłego męża i muzycznego partnera Stanisława Zybowskiego, który zaczął wtedy grać koncerty z Budką Suflera. Mają syna Piotra (ur. 1987). W 1992 sformalizowała swój kilkuletni związek z Stanisławem Zybowskim, z którym pozostała aż do jego śmierci 22 listopada 2001. Ze związku ze swoim menedżerem Tomaszem Kujawskim ma syna Szymona (ur. 5 maja 2003)[. Wnukiem jej ciotki jest artysta kabaretowy Marcin Wójcik. Zespół Dyskografia ;Albumy studyjne *''Urszula'' (1983) *''Malinowy król'' (1984) *''Urszula 3'' (1987) *''Czwarty raz'' (1988) *''Urszula & Jumbo'' (1992) *''Biała droga'' (1996) *''Supernova'' (1998) *''Udar'' (2001) *''Dziś już wiem'' (2010) *''Eony snu'' (2013) Filmografia Ciekawostki Utwór „Na sen” został splagiatowany i jest śpiewany jako „Prevara” przez chorwacką wokalistkę Severinę na płycie „Djevojka sa sela”. Jako autor muzyki zamiast Stanisława Zybowskiego podany jest Daniel Popović. Zobacz też *Zofia Zborowska *Paweł Jasionowski *Maciej Dowbor Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panie wokalistki poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści czwartej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści siódmej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści dziewiątej edycji Kategoria:Goście specjalni